The 51st Hunger Games
by MelonLord12
Summary: The Story of a young girl, Ramona Iris and her journey through the Hunger Games. Where she meets the dashing Ashton Quinlan and her not quite drunk yet friend Haymitch Abernathy. After growing up without a mother or father she still has a heart that she will discover is much larger then she thought.


**This is the story of the 51st Hunger Games. With the main character Ramona Iris and her story. How she met Ashton Quinlan and her journey with the Hunger Games in District 12. This story will be in 3 different point of views. Ramona Iris, Ashton Quinlan and Haymitch Abernathy. The Story starts in Ramona's point of view.**

District 12. June 15. Reaping Day.

"Welcome to the 51st annual Hunger Games!" Aviana Garwood says. With her big purple hair and gaudy bright colored clothes. It made me sick just to look at her. "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

Those were strange words. 'May the odds be ever in your favor.' Because in fact the odds were never in our favor. How could they be? They take 24 children each year and send them to their death with the hope that they will return alive. Hope is the key word there. Hope that your children will return is what make the Hunger Games the scariest. When in fact there is almost no hope that they will. Especially if you are from District 12. The victors are usually from District 1 or 2. The career pack. With a few victors from other Districts thrown in there. Similar to last year when the only tribute from District 12 won.

Haymitch Abernathy. 17 years old now. Won the 50th Hunger Games. Quite amazing what happened actually. He won by using the Capitol against themselves. Brilliant really. I would applaud but that would only bring more hope. Hope that others from our District could win. Well survive. No one ever wins the Hunger Games.

Maybe now I should explain who I am. Ramona Iris. My Mom died in child birth and my Dad died in a coal mining explosion when I was 5. No siblings and no other family I was put into a foster family. There was nothing wrong with them. They were actually quite nice people. But they weren't my people. They could never understand me. Never understand my hatred for the Capitol. Yes my parent's deaths were accidental but if the Capitol never forced the Districts into being their slaves there probably would have been more hope for them living. And it wasn't just that. I hate the Capitol for what they do to the people. They tear apart families and ruin lives. I've known lost and so have most of the people in District 12. But a lot of them chose to ignore it. Like there is nothing wrong when in fact everything is wrong. Nothing can be fixed when everyone is living in denial.

"As usual. Ladies first." Aviana says going over to the big bowl filled with all the girls' names. 12-18 years of age. Digging her hand in to pull out a name.

I hate her. She sounds like she enjoys sending children to their death. Either that or she just has no idea what's happening. Which is probable. She's pretty stupid.

But of course what would I know. I'm just a 14 year old girl. Or at least that's what everyone at school tells me. But I see more then they realize. I know what goes on. I felt the loss that almost no one at my school has ever felt. And I don't want them to. I never want anyone to go through what I've gone through. Losing your family, being forced into a family that you don't want and that doesn't want you, even though they've never said it I can see it in their eyes. They don't want me there. I've heard them talk about the emotionless robot that lives in their house. And it was true. I was an emotionless robot. I hide all emotions so I can't feel that pain. But that comes with consequences. I have no friends. No one that I love. No one that I care about. It's just me. All alone. The way I prefer it. That way I can't hurt anyone and they can't hurt me.

Aviana pulls out and name and walks back over to the microphone barely able to walk with her 8in heels on. "And the female tribute from District 12 is…" She unfolds the piece of paper and reads. "Jacquelyn Irving."

I've heard that name. She was an 18 year old girl. Last year of school and most importantly last year she is eligible for the Hunger Games. She was going to get married next week. Probably have kids. Live a happy life. Until she was reaped. This is what the Capitol does. This is why I hate them. They ruin everything people try to build.

Jacquelyn started walking towards the stage. Obviously trying to hold back tears. I could hear her fiancé, Garrison, screaming her name from behind me. My face was as always blank. No emotion showed across it. But I could feel it. Anger building up in me. Anger at the Capitol. And that's when I knew there was only one thing to do. I ran to the intersection between the girls the boys and say.

"I volunteer as tribute." Jacquelyn turned around. Astounded that a 14 year old had volunteered for her. What was worse was that she didn't even know me. I had no reason to volunteer other than that I knew I didn't want her to miss out on her happiness because of the Capitol's tyranny.

"I'm sorry what did you say dear?" Aviana says. She has this look on her face like she could not believe what I had just said. But it wasn't just her. It was everyone. They all seem very surprised at what had just happened.

"I said. I volunteer as tribute." I say. The Peace Keepers immediately release Jacquelyn into the crowd, where Garrison is waiting for her, and come to me. They walk me to the stage where I stand next to Aviana.

"And what's your name dear?" She says enthusiastically but still with astonishment.

"Ramona Iris." I say still with no emotion on my face. No saddest, no fear and most especially no regret.

"So is Jacquelyn your friend?" Aviana says.

"No," I say. "I don't know her at all."

"Then why would you volunteer for her?" Aviana says. "Someone your age probably has so much to live for."

"Actually no," I say. "I have nothing to live for."

"Well okay then dear," Aviana says. She stops asking me questions probably seeing that I'm was done answering them. "And now for the men." She walks over to the bowl with the male names inside and pulls one out. She steps over to the microphone once again. Unfolds the card and reads. "Ashton Quinlan"

I've never heard his name before but when he comes up. He looks about my age. A little taller than me, like 6 foot or so. Dark brown hair. Almost black and pushed to one side. Pretty average looking around here except for his eyes. Where most people have gray ominous eyes. His were Hazel. Changed color with the light as he came up to the stage. He didn't seem scared. Which was weird. Everyone was usually scared when they came up here.

"So there you are. Are tributes from District 12," Aviana says. "Ramona Iris and Ashton Quinlan."

I was sent into this small room. I waited there until a Peace Keeper came in with Jacquelyn and her family.

"You have 5 minutes," The Peace Keeper says.

They all run over to hug me. It was one big group hug and they stayed there until they realized that I wasn't hugging them back. They all backed away thanking me for volunteering for Jacquelyn. They kept saying there was no way they could ever repay me.

"It's not necessary," I say. "You owe me nothing."

They all just kind of stared at me. That was until the Peace Keeper came back hurrying them out. They all had this look on their face. Like they were worried I'd made a mistake. They all left. Jacquelyn was the last one out the door and she looks back at me with this pain in her face.

"I don't regret it," I say to her.

She smiles and takes one last look at me before saying. "Thank you" And then she left.

There are no more visitors for me. I went to the train with the Peace Keeper escorting me. I'm put into the dining hall of the train and had to wait there until Ashton came up and sat next to me. It was then that the train started moving. We sat there in silence for a while until he said.

"Do you really have nothing?" He says. "Is that really why you volunteered?"

"Yes," I say.

"What about your family?" He says. "They must care that you're leaving?"

"My family died a long time ago," I say. I say all of this with no emotion. No facial expressions. Looking ahead and not at him. But I could tell he was looking at me. He was much more laid back then I was. I sat up straighter then a board where as he was leaning back in his chair enjoying the ride.

"Oh," He says. "I'm sorry." He sat there in silence for a moment. "Did anyone come to see you off?"

"Yes." I say. I could tell he was waiting for further explanation "The girl who was reaped and her family."

"Do you have like a boyfriend or something?" He says. "Surely he'd come see you off."

"I don't have a boyfriend." I say still with no expression on my face.

"You're quite a quiet girl you know," He says. "I've seen you around school. You don't talk to anyone. I've never even seen you smile."

"I don't smile." I say.

"Sure you do everyone smiles." He says. I turn to look at him and he has this sarcastic smile on his face that just makes you want to smack him.

"One smiles because one is happy," I say. His smile fades. "I have not had anything to be happy about for a long time."

"What about with your friends?" He says. "You must smile with your friends?"

"I don't have any friends," I say.

"Well, I can be your friends if you want?" He says.

"I have no wish to be your friend." I say.

"Well why not?" He says. "I'm very nice."

"I'm sure you are," I say. No expressions. There is a moment of silence. "But we would only be friends for a week or two and then we will both be dead."

"Don't you think you can win?" He says. "Don't you want to win?"

"If I had a desire to live I would not have volunteered." I say. I look at him again. "I don't want to win because I don't have to win. I have nothing for me at home. Nothing and no one that I care about. If I did. I would not be here." I turn away from him and look forward.

"Are you even gonna try?" He says. Even if I wanted to answer, which I didn't, I couldn't because Aviana came in the room with Haymitch.

"Hello children." Aviana says.

"Hey guys." Haymitch says. "I'm Haymitch and I'm going to be your mentor for the games. As you should know I won the games last year and I really believe I can help you. Now do you have any questions?"

I continue to look forward not looking him in the eye. Ashton pipes up right away. I almost feel bad for him. Thinking that he has a chance at living.

"How do we survive?" He says. I am completely surprised by his question. I thought he was going to be a show off all the time because he thinks he knows what he's doing. "I mean we've seen the tributes from District 1 and 2 from previous games and they're usually pretty tough. How are we supposed to survive that?"

"That's probably more of a question later when you start training. But with the other tributes you going to have to have some skill in a weapon to even stand a chance against them." Haymitch says. "What about you Ramona?" I look at him. "Got any question for me?"

"No," I say looking back in front of me.

"One very important piece of advice I can give you is to not only work on weapons in training but also survival skills. It is more likely that you will die from some natural disaster rather than in hand to hand combat." Haymitch says. Ashton nods in agreement but I continue to look forward.

"Maybe you two should go freshen up before dinner." Aviana says.

Haymitch leads us to our rooms. Ashton's first and then mine. Before I go in Haymitch looks at me and says. "I really can help you. I can't guarantee you'll win but if you let me help you, you might have a chance."

I look at him straight in the eyes. Which was unusual for me. I didn't usually use direct eye contact with anyone. "I don't need your help." I walk into my room and close the door leaving Haymitch outside. I could hear him leaving after I shut the door. It was true though. I didn't need his help. Because I wasn't going to win. I don't need to win. I don't want to win. I just want to die in the games and put this horrible world behind me. Be reunited with my family.

I took a shower, put on clean clothes and headed back to the dining hall for dinner. Aviana and Haymitch were already there but Ashton was nowhere in sight.

"Ramona come side down dear." Aviana says. "We just started eating."

"Aviana and I were discussing whether or not you and Ashton will be wanting to train together or separately" Haymitch says.

"You know you are far luckier than most." Aviana says. "You and Ashton are the first tributes to have a mentor who has actually been in the games."

"So do you have a preference Ramona?" Haymitch says. "Together or separately?"

"I already told you I don't need you to train me." I say. "Go ahead and focus on Ashton. He has a better chance at winning then I could ever have."

"Do you really mean that?" Ashton says from behind me. I turn to look at him.

"Yes," I say. "I have no chance at winning. And you're a very large person. I'm sure you will do great in the games. The perfect show for the Capitol." I talk with no emotions on my face or in my voice. I was simply stating fact. I turn back to my food and start eating. Ashton comes and sits down in the empty seat beside me and starts eating. Ashton and I eat in silence with Haymitch and Aviana rambling on about the games.

After I finish eating I just sit there for a while until I notice that Ashton is staring at me. I look at him. "What?" I say.

"Nothing," He says turning away from me and back at his food.

"I'm going to my room for the night," I say standing. No one objects but twenty or so minutes later I'm still in these weird clothes the Capitol laid out for me when there's a knock at the door. I go over to answer it and its Ashton.

"Hey," He says looking at me with these big hazel eyes that he has. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I say moving out of the way for him to come in. "Is there something you want?"

"Yes actually," He says sitting down on my bed. He pats the bed next to him and says. "Come sit."

"Okay…" I say. I sit next to him. He has this crooked smile on face when I sit down. "So… What do you want?"

"Why don't you want Haymitch to train you?" He asks.

"I already told you." I say. "I can't win."

"But how can you say that if you've never tried?" He asks.

"Because I can't win and I don't want to win." I say. "I don't want to be used for entertainment. The games are entertainment for the Capitol and a punishment for the Districts and that's all they are. And besides no one needs me back home. There are other tributes who have families they have to get home to. I don't"

"So you're doing this because you didn't want that girl who was reaped back home to die?" He asks. "Because that's… really brave."

I couldn't help it. I didn't quiet smile. It was more of smirk.

"Are you… smiling?" He asks with this triumph in his voice.

I quickly wipe the smile off my face. "No" I say. I glare at him. "Don't tell anyone okay?"

"I promise," He says. "But you know, you have a very beautiful smile, Ramona."

"You can call me Ray if you want," I say. I'm back to my usual self. No emotion. Back in control. "My foster-brother used to call me that."

"'Used' to?" He asks.

"He was reaped for the Hunger Games a few years ago," I say. Keeping my emotions in line even though it was killing me keeping them inside. Thinking about Cole made me sad. No matter the circumstances. He was the only one left who cared about me. Who thought that I mattered in this world. And he was taken away from me. Just like my parents.

He died in the bloodbath. He never stood a chance. I was ten when he went into the Games. Promising me he would come home to me. He was 16 at the time. I could only imagine how he felt about me being in the Hunger Games now. He hated the idea of the Games just as much as I did. But because I volunteered I thought he would be mad. If he was here. He would tell me how much my life meant to the world and how it wouldn't be the same without me. He'd be wrong. The world didn't need me. The world didn't want me.

"I'm so sorry," He says putting his arm around me. I didn't really want it there but I let him comfort me anyway. I didn't need to be comforted any more. That was four years ago. He wouldn't want me to be upset forever.

"That was a long time ago," I say. "Nothing I can do about it now."

He took his arm off my shoulder and looked at me. "Some of my friends call me Ash," He says. "You can call me that too, if you want."

I didn't understand the feeling in my stomach that came when he told me I could call him Ash. I knew what emotions were and I've felt them all before. I just didn't show them. But this, this felt different somehow.

"Okay Ash," I say. He has this little smirk on his face when I call him that. "Do you want anything else?"

"No, I guess not," He says. Obviously sad to see that I wanted him to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes," I say. We both stand. "Tomorrow."

He left the room with that smirk on his face. It was only 8:00pm but I was tired so I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

There are no more visitors for me. I went to the train with the Peace Keeper escorting me. I'm put into the dining hall of the train and had to wait there until Ashton came up and sat next to me. It was then that the train started moving. We sat there in silence for a while until he said.

"Do you really have nothing?" He says. "Is that really why you volunteered?"

"Yes," I say.

"What about your family?" He says. "They must care that you're leaving?"

"My family died a long time ago," I say. I say all of this with no emotion. No facial expressions. Looking ahead and not at him. But I could tell he was looking at me. He was much more laid back then I was. I sat up straighter then a board where as he was leaning back in his chair enjoying the ride.

"Oh," He says. "I'm sorry." He sat there in silence for a moment. "Did anyone come to see you off?"

"Yes." I say. I could tell he was waiting for further explanation "The girl who was reaped and her family."

"Do you have like a boyfriend or something?" He says. "Surely he'd come see you off."

"I don't have a boyfriend." I say still with no expression on my face.

"You're quite a quiet girl you know," He says. "I've seen you around school. You don't talk to anyone. I've never even seen you smile."

"I don't smile." I say.

"Sure you do everyone smiles." He says. I turn to look at him and he has this sarcastic smile on his face that just makes you want to smack him.

"One smiles because one is happy," I say. His smile fades. "I have not had anything to be happy about for a long time."

"What about with your friends?" He says. "You must smile with your friends?"

"I don't have any friends," I say.

"Well, I can be your friends if you want?" He says.

"I have no wish to be your friend." I say.

"Well why not?" He says. "I'm very nice."

"I'm sure you are," I say. No expressions. There is a moment of silence. "But we would only be friends for a week or two and then we will both be dead."

"Don't you think you can win?" He says. "Don't you want to win?"

"If I had a desire to live I would not have volunteered." I say. I look at him again. "I don't want to win because I don't have to win. I have nothing for me at home. Nothing and no one that I care about. If I did. I would not be here." I turn away from him and look forward.

"Are you even gonna try?" He says. Even if I wanted to answer, which I didn't, I couldn't because Aviana came in the room with Haymitch.

"Hello children." Aviana says.

"Hey guys." Haymitch says. "I'm Haymitch and I'm going to be your mentor for the games. As you should know I won the games last year and I really believe I can help you. Now do you have any questions?"

I continue to look forward not looking him in the eye. Ashton pipes up right away. I almost feel bad for him. Thinking that he has a chance at living.

"How do we survive?" He says. I am completely surprised by his question. I thought he was going to be a show off all the time because he thinks he knows what he's doing. "I mean we've seen the tributes from District 1 and 2 from previous games and they're usually pretty tough. How are we supposed to survive that?"

"That's probably more of a question later when you start training. But with the other tributes you going to have to have some skill in a weapon to even stand a chance against them." Haymitch says. "What about you Ramona?" I look at him. "Got any question for me?"

"No," I say looking back in front of me.

"One very important piece of advice I can give you is to not only work on weapons in training but also survival skills. It is more likely that you will die from some natural disaster rather than in hand to hand combat." Haymitch says. Ashton nods in agreement but I continue to look forward.

"Maybe you two should go freshen up before dinner." Aviana says.

Haymitch leads us to our rooms. Ashton's first and then mine. Before I go in Haymitch looks at me and says. "I really can help you. I can't guarantee you'll win but if you let me help you, you might have a chance."

I look at him straight in the eyes. Which was unusual for me. I didn't usually use direct eye contact with anyone. "I don't need your help." I walk into my room and close the door leaving Haymitch outside. I could hear him leaving after I shut the door. It was true though. I didn't need his help. Because I wasn't going to win. I don't need to win. I don't want to win. I just want to die in the games and put this horrible world behind me. Be reunited with my family.

I took a shower, put on clean clothes and headed back to the dining hall for dinner. Aviana and Haymitch were already there but Ashton was nowhere in sight.

"Ramona come side down dear." Aviana says. "We just started eating."

"Aviana and I were discussing whether or not you and Ashton will be wanting to train together or separately" Haymitch says.

"You know you are far luckier than most." Aviana says. "You and Ashton are the first tributes to have a mentor who has actually been in the games."

"So do you have a preference Ramona?" Haymitch says. "Together or separately?"

"I already told you I don't need you to train me." I say. "Go ahead and focus on Ashton. He has a better chance at winning then I could ever have."

"Do you really mean that?" Ashton says from behind me. I turn to look at him.

"Yes," I say. "I have no chance at winning. And you're a very large person. I'm sure you will do great in the games. The perfect show for the Capitol." I talk with no emotions on my face or in my voice. I was simply stating fact. I turn back to my food and start eating. Ashton comes and sits down in the empty seat beside me and starts eating. Ashton and I eat in silence with Haymitch and Aviana rambling on about the games.

After I finish eating I just sit there for a while until I notice that Ashton is staring at me. I look at him. "What?" I say.

"Nothing," He says turning away from me and back at his food.

"I'm going to my room for the night," I say standing. No one objects but twenty or so minutes later I'm still in these weird clothes the Capitol laid out for me when there's a knock at the door. I go over to answer it and its Ashton.

"Hey," He says looking at me with these big hazel eyes that he has. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I say moving out of the way for him to come in. "Is there something you want?"

"Yes actually," He says sitting down on my bed. He pats the bed next to him and says. "Come sit."

"Okay…" I say. I sit next to him. He has this crooked smile on face when I sit down. "So… What do you want?"

"Why don't you want Haymitch to train you?" He asks.

"I already told you." I say. "I can't win."

"But how can you say that if you've never tried?" He asks.

"Because I can't win and I don't want to win." I say. "I don't want to be used for entertainment. The games are entertainment for the Capitol and a punishment for the Districts and that's all they are. And besides no one needs me back home. There are other tributes who have families they have to get home to. I don't"

"So you're doing this because you didn't want that girl who was reaped back home to die?" He asks. "Because that's… really brave."

I couldn't help it. I didn't quiet smile. It was more of smirk.

"Are you… smiling?" He asks with this triumph in his voice.

I quickly wipe the smile off my face. "No" I say. I glare at him. "Don't tell anyone okay?"

"I promise," He says. "But you know, you have a very beautiful smile, Ramona."

"You can call me Ray if you want," I say. I'm back to my usual self. No emotion. Back in control. "My foster-brother used to call me that."

"'Used' to?" He asks.

"He was reaped for the Hunger Games a few years ago," I say. Keeping my emotions in line even though it was killing me keeping them inside. Thinking about Cole made me sad. No matter the circumstances. He was the only one left who cared about me. Who thought that I mattered in this world. And he was taken away from me. Just like my parents.

He died in the bloodbath. He never stood a chance. I was ten when he went into the Games. Promising me he would come home to me. He was 16 at the time. I could only imagine how he felt about me being in the Hunger Games now. He hated the idea of the Games just as much as I did. But because I volunteered I thought he would be mad. If he was here. He would tell me how much my life meant to the world and how it wouldn't be the same without me. He'd be wrong. The world didn't need me. The world didn't want me.

"I'm so sorry," He says putting his arm around me. I didn't really want it there but I let him comfort me anyway. I didn't need to be comforted any more. That was four years ago. He wouldn't want me to be upset forever.

"That was a long time ago," I say. "Nothing I can do about it now."

He took his arm off my shoulder and looked at me. "Some of my friends call me Ash," He says. "You can call me that too, if you want."

I didn't understand the feeling in my stomach that came when he told me I could call him Ash. I knew what emotions were and I've felt them all before. I just didn't show them. But this, this felt different somehow.

"Okay Ash," I say. He has this little smirk on his face when I call him that. "Do you want anything else?"

"No, I guess not," He says. Obviously sad to see that I wanted him to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes," I say. We both stand. "Tomorrow."

He left the room with that smirk on his face. It was only 8:00pm but I was tired so I got ready for bed and went to sleep.


End file.
